


Good Luck

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Suikoden
Genre: Angst, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Notes: This fic was requested of me by one of my LJ friends. I have never written any sort of Ted fic before, so I didn't know what to do at first, but then I remembered the movie "Match Point" and the question of whether it was better to be good or lucky. This is the result. It's a short short, but should be enough. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This fic was requested of me by one of my LJ friends. I have never written any sort of Ted fic before, so I didn't know what to do at first, but then I remembered the movie "Match Point" and the question of whether it was better to be good or lucky. This is the result. It's a short short, but should be enough. Enjoy.

Years ago, Ted heard a debate about whether it was better to be lucky or good. He never really answered the question himself because he honestly wouldn't have known what to say. He could never imagine himself being a bad person, but his luck has never been too good either. Made things rather difficult for him as time went on. Ted had to admit that he sometimes honestly believed that it was better to be lucky. He wouldn't have the Cursed Soul Eater Rune then, his village might never have been destroyed, leaving him to wander all over the place. And, above all, he would have never lost, Aldo, a kind archer he once pushed away before finally embracing him as a friend. Even now, Ted thought of Aldo and what might have been had it not been for luck that wavered like a leaf in the wind.

He held the steel bow, Aldo's bow, and his chest hurt. Regardless of luck, Ted had always been a good person, or so he'd like to believe, but it didn't save his only friend. Would better luck have made a difference? He would never know now. He just wished he had it at the time, just like he realized that had it not been for the Cursed Rune, he would have never met Aldo because Ted would have died long before the archer was ever born. An interesting twist, Ted always believed. The Soul Eater gave lives to him, but it also took them away. Ted couldn't decide which was worse, just like he could never decide whether being good or being lucky was really any better than the other.

He didn't hurt the way he used to, but that was time more than anything. People told him that things would get easier after the death of friends and loved ones, but Ted doubted that. He always had, because he not only spent years of his life on the run after his village was destroyed, he spent years in isolation on a Ghost Ship just to avoid the chance of harming others, and if things ever got easier, it never lasted. Keeping the steel bow served as a reminder of friendship and yet more loss.

As years past, Ted finally gained, but not always in a good way. More bad luck put him in danger, but he found himself saved by a general of the Scarlet Moon Empire, Teo Mcdohl. Only, the general wasn't the one who replaced Aldo. Suyuan Mcdohl did that, and he was surely a worthy one because he made things easier in ways that would have put time itself to shame. Other friends helped with that too. Cleo, Gremio, Pahn, and, of course, Teo. In fact, all those who were close to Suyuan ended up close to Ted, too. A package deal, so to speak, and the thought of 'package' flashed through Ted's mind like lightning.

"Why do I have to choose anyway?" He whispered to no one, unless one counted the flickering oil lamp, or the shadow of Ted that it created. "I always hated questions like that. They never had a third option or any other option. Life itself is more complicated than that."

He'd never tell any of the debaters though, because he knew that they would never accept what he had to say. Too bad for them, because for the first time in his life, Ted finally found the answer.


End file.
